Seeing Blind
by eskimo-cones
Summary: SasuNaru, one mission goes wrong for team 7 leaving Naruto blind and Sasuke blaming himself will they be able to cope and find romance?, this is set after sasuke returns to the village, and they are 18
1. Chapter 1

"jerk!"

"..moron"

"bastard!"

"idiot"

"ahh! I cant take this anymore" the blond huffed leaping though the trees. The grey haired sensei just curved his eye in amusement, same old same old. Sakura sighed glaring fire in naruto's back. 'that idiot talking about sasuke like that chaa!'

The forest was peaceful and quiet with only a few birds chirping and the hot sun pouring its rays through the leaves. A soft breeze touched their skin and rattled their hair almost like some ones breathe itching across the body. Naruto loved the forest just the fact of being out in the wild where no rules applied made the blond buzz with happiness. Sasuke seemed to notice the soft smile across his team mates face it was different from his ussual grins and smirks no this was a genuine smile some reason it left a warm feeling in chest. The uchiha watched his friend looking at his unruly bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes that reflected his emotions so well, he looked at the unusual whisker scars that laced the fox boys face and the sun kissed tan even across his body.

"can you stop starring at me!" naruto shouted.

"i wasn't starring" sasuke replied his uchiha mask perfectly in place.

"whatever you were so starring. Eh! Is it cause I have a bug on me or something" the blond shivered and wiped his face and arms ew how he hated creepy crawlers.

"dobe"

"teme"

"ah your a fucking-" naruto's words didn't finish as they all picked unfamiliar chakra. "looks like a group is after us ne?" kakashi spoke in an almost bored tone. "its nearly nightfall we can pick up our speed and probably lose them" the three nodded their heads in agreement this time moving much quicker across the tree branches.

It didn't take long to lose chakra and set up camp. They had finished dinner when kakashi said he and sasuke would take first watch which made naruto complain untill his head hit the pillow and he fell asleep which brought them to how they were now.

"did you have to put up with this when I wasn't hear?" sasuke asked leaning against a trunk of a tree "hn?.. he use to be a lot worse he made a rasengan in his sleep once, looks like he has settled down since then" kakashi replied reading his book even though it was dark and the stars were already stretched across the sky with a small moon in the distance leaving a soft glow across there skin.

_'stupid dobe'_ sasuke thought as naruto's snoring sounded around them almost echoing against the trees.

Being eighteen now sasuke had lost all his baby fat and instead had pale white skin and distinctive high cheek bones he still had the same hair he insisted he never used hair products. Out of everything the main difference was his eyes they while still being cold and glared at everyone his eyes didn't hold the same hardness and didn't carry the same shadows of his past.

Suddenly like a buzz in the air kakashi and sasuke pulled out their weapons. "impossible we should of sensed them earlier they are too close" sasuke said his voice low barely a whisper. "sakura, naruto get up" kakashi orded quickly shaking them awake. The two woke up in a fright, "k-kakashi?" the pink haired girl asked rubbing her eyes. "were under attack" kakashi replied instantly they were both on their feet. "shit" cursed the blond as he pulled out his own kunai. It was then that the shuriken flew out of the trees in each direction. "h-how many of them are there?" sakura cried her gloves on ready to attack. Naruto placed his hands together performing the jutsu he knew so well. The ten clones stood around "eh we can find them" shouted the naruto copys as they headed off into the trees. It wasn't easy to see in the dark but with the sharigan sasuke almost felt like a wild animal, like night vision in a way. He held his sword and leaped into the trees after spotting the enemy alittle far off. "sasuke, we need to stay as a group" but the command was ignored. Ussual naruto himself would jump at the chance to attack the enemy but he knew at night time it was best to stay in a group when your unsure of the numbers your facing unlike sasuke who just immediately thought he could take on who ever it was that attacked.

"that bastard! He's gonna get us killed" naruto shouted. "naruto you better go on after him we will stay here and fight" naruto nodded and leaped after the uchiha. He could see him just up a head but was interrupted when another person blocked his way. "my my aren't you handsome?" the man wore baggy jonin looking pants and a grey vest with strange purple hair. "what the fuck? You pervert" naruto yelled. "lets have some fun ne?" the man said unfazed by naruto's voice. Instead the man launched at naruto punching. The kyuubi holder easily dodged the moves instead naruto drew his arm forward to stab him. Not fast enough. As the guy just counted with a kick to the blonds knee. "ngh" naruto rolled to the side and sat up luckily one of his clones leaped down from the tree. "whoa there is more of you that look sexy!" was all the purple haired man said. "you fucking creep" while they had been standing naruto's clone pulled chakra into his hand. "rasengan!" naruto didn't hesitate to finish the guy off as the spiraling ball of chakra made contact with the enemy gut. "heh" naruto grinned with satisfaction as the man was pushed back against the tree clearly dead with the blood that was now splattered along the tree and grass.

Naruto was ready to cheer and celebrate when he remembered his team mates were still fighting, behind him he could see kakashi and sakura tied up three enemies of there own but kakashi seemed to be ahead at least. In front the blond found sasuke struggling the most the man with unnatural white hair was successfully dodging the uchihas chidoris and sword attacks and also managing to piss sasuke off even more. The white haired man was dressed in the traditional kimono and slapped a hand on the ground amazingly the branches managed to move and bind them selves around sasukes hands holding him down in one spot. The uchiha growled his sharigan spinning with rage. "let. me. go. Now." orded the dark haired boy his face glaring in what could only be described as ferocious eagle. "oh I think not, how about we play agame okay?" the mans voice was strange it was quiet and creepy. The white haired man was beginning to step closer to the trapped boy. Moving his hands in such speed to preform the necessary hand signs the man held his hand before the uchiha.

"there wont be much left of you after this" the man smirked.

Naruto didn't think at that moment, but seeing sasuke the person he had fraught so hard to bring back to konoha bound to the ground on his knees were he was in the most vulnerable position the blond couldn't take it he didn't want to lose sasuke again he meant to much to him he didn't wanna see him hurt. Naruto heard the man speak.

Sasuke's eyes widened as naruto stood before him his eyes slightly red from the kyuubi influence. Behind his best friend he could see the man finish the jutsu. "naruto-" he was interrupted as the blond shoved him back with such forced that sent him flying and breaking the tree jutsu. An enormous light flashed before them before an explosion that made sasuke feel sick to his stomach. _'n-naruto?'_ "naruto!" sasuke shouted trying to get up feeling blood leaking from his arm he held it stepping forward looking for his friend.

He didn't know what really happened he just knew he was laying on the ground, his body was numb something he wasn't really use to. The blond felt strange he couldn't seem to think properly he was just in a battle right? But why was he feeling so.. tired? Where was the bad guys? Why couldn't he get up?

"oh god naruto!" sasuke shouted as he dropped to his side. _'why does sasuke sound so scared?, sasuke where are you?'_ "sa-su..ke" the words were weak and sluggish which surprised naruto's own ears. "h-hang on sakura will heal you, KAKASHI! SAKURA!" the uchiha shouted he was panicking he had never seen naruto this hurt up so close. '_t-there is so much blood'_ naruto was spread out on the ground his arm at an awkward angle and an unnatural amount of blood saturated his stomach and leaked from the corners of his eyes. It didn't take long for kakashi and sakura to leap down from a branch there faces were shocked and panicked almost as much as sasukes.

"naruto! Oh god." the konoichi was quickly at naruto's side her hands glowed blue as she races to heal his wounds. "what happened?" kakashi asked joining the group. "i- I couldn't move.. he naruto jumped in the way he took the hit" sasuke whispered not taking his eyes of the dobe.

"sa-kura?.. kashi?" naruto's weak voice asked as he slowly moved his better hand. "shhh dobe were trying to heal you" sasuke said looking at the boys hand he felt like maybe he should be holding it but he couldn't bring himself to touch the damaged boy. "he ussual heals a lot faster the kyuubi its not healing him" sakura burst out as she moved her hand up his body. _'i- I cant heal him'_ sakura panicked pushing more chakra into her hands.

"a-are my eyes open?" the blond asked his skin was now draining to a sickly pale-ness. "yeah they are" kakashi spoke as he crouched down. Naruto stiffened under them. "..i- I cant see you.. I cant see.. I cant see" naruto panicked as he tried to move. Everyone froze. _'h-he cant see? There must be a mistake'_ "you must of hit your head dobe" but sasuke could feel his chest sink something was defiantly wrong with naruto. "n-no...i...i..cant. See.." "naruto! Naruto!" sakura yelled as the blonds eyes slid shut and the darkness swallowed him.

Only when all the visitors left did sasuke allow the tears to fall down his face as he sat in the chair beside naruto's hospital bed. It was so heavy he had never felt so useless in his life. Sasuke kept thinking it was his fault. _'I should of stayed as a group, I cost us the mission and naruto.. oh naruto'_ "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry please wake up, I'm sorry" sasuke whispered leaning his forehead on the blanket beside naruto's bandaged arm.

Naruto was attached to a number of cords and wires the only noise in the room was the beeping of the heart rate machines and the soft breathes of the injured ninja. His hair looked so bland It's strange how some ones appearance could change so much from being sick or injured. Naruto was rarely ever in the hospitals because of his unique healing abilities but now was the exception as he lay in the bed his eyes and chest heavily bandaged.

"its all my fault dobe, so u better wake up so you cant yell at me and call me a teme.." his voice trailed off he didn't wanna know how naruto would react after hearing the life changing tragic news.

-flashback-

"_is he.. gonna be okay lady sama?" sakura cried her eyes red and puffy evidence of been crying for hours now. Tsunade the blonde pony tailed women grit her teeth. "while.. we managed to stop the bleeding and close his chest wound there is nothing I can do about his eye sight" kakashi, sasuke and sakura where the only ones in the waiting room they didn't want so many people hear just incase the news was to horrible. "what- do you mean?" sakura asked. "his eye sight is gone, I'm afraid he is now blind, the blast damaged his eyes beyond repair the kyuubi isn't able to heal his eyes as it looks like the work of a permanent.. jutsu" tsunade punched the wall almost smashing it to pieces with her anger. Sakura just burst out into more tears, kakashi looked down at the floor his bangs covering his face. Sasukes eyes widened was she serious. Naruto the loud, annoying dobe would.. never be able to see again. Sasuke stood up and thru his chair across the room before exiting the hospital it would be hours before he would return no one chased after him to stay like naruto would ussual do. He felt sick to his stomach. _

-end flash back-


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was aware of the sounds around him, the beeping and the small drips of an iv as his mind slowly worked out of his sleeping state at the same time the events he last remembered hit him like a ton of bricks. His own body stiffened as he tried to clear his mind. He had to get up. He was confused as so many things seemed wrong.

Sasuke who sat in the chair beside naruto and kakashi their sensei who leaned against the wall almost jumped as naruto bolted up thrashing his arms around. "naruto.." kakashi called "sasuke hold him down before he causes more unnecessary damage" the uchiha nodded and they quickly moved on the team mate. "shh naruto calm down its okay your in the hospital" kakashi tried to instruct he was never any good in these kinds of situations still the blond needed them most now.

Slowly the blond stopped his thrashing but moved his arms to face. He found it strange that something was covering his face. The bandage on his eyes was well bounded, naruto found his hand shake at this area. And then it hit him. He let his hand drop down and his head lower slightly. The room's tension rose thickly with circling emotions. "i- cant see can I.. kakashi sensei". Said sensei gripped naruto's shoulder the words were heavy on his ears his student who he had taught and gotten close to over the years was more family now then just any ninja, the man inhaled trying to calm himself. "no. lets just get tsunade shall we then we can talk this all out" naruto nodded his head his bangs slightly moving. Kakashi gently shook sakura who had been asleep in the opposite chair by naruto's bed side and asked her to retrieve the hokage.

Naruto felt numb. He was now blind? It seemed unbelievable really. It was hard to grasp to lose something that he had depended on all his life. Sure he knew some blind people in the village but they were all born blind or losing their sight from age. But an accident that was entirely different. The blond tried to think back to the accident he remembered the bright light that enveloped him. Was that the cause? Why couldn't kyuubi heal him? He had so many questions to ask. The sound of quick footsteps made him lift his head a little higher he had been so in thought he hadn't realized how much time went by.

"naruto, its me tsunade are you feeling any pain?" the hokage asked holding a clip board with the boys records and state. "just my chest, arm and head hurt abit.. I've felt worse thou" naruto admitted using his bandaged arm to rub the back of his head in his ussual manner.

"now about your.. eye sight" tsunade started nervously, tsunade was blond with pig tails and a well endowed chest. She looked young but everyone knew she was a women of many years today she looked tired and worn and smelt of liquor no one commented on it seeing as they could understand why. "its alright hag you can say it.." naruto spoke using her familiar nickname. Tsunade wouldn't let her her eyes water even if the boy couldn't see her. She was proud even while he was injured he was already trying to over come his dilemma.

"there is nothing I can do, the jutsu that was performed has destroyed your eye nerves leaving you unable to see. I'm afraid even the kyuubi isn't able to heal the area. I'm still looking into many methods and researching possible cures but brat.. I'm- your. I'm afraid your blind"

Naruto took in a deep breathe then exhaled after being told the news. "we all know this is going to be extremely hard for you naruto we don't expect you to just get on with it.. this will effect you possibly for the rest of your life if we can not find a solution." naruto nodded as he fiddled with the soft blanket in his hands. "nn.. will I be able to do mission again?" being a shinobi and becoming the hokage was his dream goal after all he couldn't let that go even if he was blind not being a ninja was the worst it was his life and what he lived for.

"a lot of things have to be sorted out first naruto but I'm not ruling it out of course it would be no time soon that is just impossible you understand this correct?" tsunade asked she understood the brats question and she honestly didn't see why not thou she knew it would be an immense amount of time, patience and training he would have to start basically all over again. "yeah. I may have lost my eyesight but ill just fight harder right? Its gonna take a lot for me I know that... I know I cant think to quick I just- as long as I know that I can be a ninja in the future then it just makes this mentally alittle easier for me.. if that makes sense" naruto replied kakashi scuffled the blonds hair. "look who is talking all maturely now aye" kakashi felt alittle proud as probably most of everyone in the room at the same time he was amazed that naruto had such strength to try and stay positive, believing in himself.

Sasuke remained silent. How could naruto not even blame him or yell at him? The raven felt himself losing it in his mind he deserved to be yelled at or something at least. he couldn't hold it in he just couldn't take that naruto was some how still being strong in all of this. Sasuke was grateful for it but he wanted naruto to be angry at him. The uchihas knuckled were turning white from clasping them in a fist so hard.

"you- what are you kidding.. you should be angry, upset yelling at me! Your blind because of me after all!" sasuke yelled not caring that tears were now slipping down his cheek. Everyone else was taken back they didn't expect sasuke to lash out like that naruto almost forgot he was even in the room to start, the blond turned his head to the direction of the voice.

"what are you saying?.. you didn't make me blind that guy did" naruto spoke he was slightly confused as to why sasuke was so upset the raven never raised his voice and held his emotions in it was strange to hear his voice strain from all the heavy upset.

"if I stayed with the group, if I didn't let myself get caught by the wood jutsu you would be standing with your eyesight why did you even take the hit you could of just let me be injured then you would at least be able to see" sasuke confessed and asked. Everyone else in the room was silent seeing as they understood that right now sasuke needed to vent and let his emotions out.

"its not your fault sasuke. I choose to take that blow.. I just its like when we were battling haku years ago.. you almost died risking your life for me. You said your body just moved well now I understand because the same thing happened" naruto lowered his head "i didn't like seeing that man talk to you and use that jutsu on you. Teme I didn't bring you home to lose you again" sasuke was silent now as he listened to naruto words.

"i might me the biggest fool, but now that I'm blind I definitely don't regret it. I can live with me being blind but you no, your a uchiha you need your eyes more your the last of your clan those eyes are important.. your important" naruto lifted his head and for the first time he smiled, not a useless grin no this was a genuine soft smile which practically burned into sasuke's chest. The uchiha was struck the words which naruto used they were so deep they meant a lot. Sasuke would forever remember them.

* * *

"well now that you have gotten that off your chest you need to get more rest along with everyone else who haven't left your side. Ill send in some food in a few ours so get some rest" the hokage orded. Her mind already organizing. There was a lot of things that needed to be prepared for naruto now that he was disabled in a sense. "also id like to see the rest of team seven tonight, seven pm that means on the dot kakashi" with that the hokage left the room.

Sasuke allowed the water to soak down his milky white skin as he leaned into the water his dark midnight hair flattening around his face. He sighed to himself as his mind ran over the weeks events. He knew naruto was a klutz but becoming blind really was unpredictable of him. Sasuke may never of admitted it out loud but he did care for naruto a great deal, after all he was the one who kept chasing him and brought him back to konoha. Sasuke of course couldn't lie that naruto got under his skin but that thought alone is probably why they were so close. Naruto was the only one able to crack his uchiha mask as annoying as he found it he was grateful for everything naruto did for him.

* * *

Sasuke was still trying to believe his team mate was blind. 'naruto would find it even harder to accept then' the uchiha thought as he dried off his hair and got dressed. He had forgotten the time while being in the shower and knew he should get some food in his stomach he had only been eating whatever the nurses brought in for him since he refused to leave naruto's bed side while he was unconscious.

The sun had just set when everyone arrived at the hokages office. Stars speckled the sky while the moon readied for a soft glow to dust over all the buildings.

Tsunade's office was large with wooden floors and large screen windows behind her main desk which was 'decorated' with empty glasses and liquor bottles. Many scrolls were pinned across the walls along with all the squad photo's and some of the hokage's childhood also.

Everyone remained seated as the hokage pushed a few bottles aside to place a single scroll on the desk inking a way with her g-pen as she spoke to the shinobi before her.

"well its great to see you on time kakashi, maybe not for the best of reasons but early no less". Kakashi nodded seeing as he had no reason to be late to the meeting. "this meeting is about team 7 and mainly naruto seeing as he isn't fit to be a ninja as of yet" tsunade said her blond hair swaying with the motion of her hand writing away.

"lady-sama are we getting a new member?" sakura asked as she sat in the middle chair before the hokage, her sensei also. "no, naruto is more important then missions sakura." the pink ninja felt a little guilty she didn't mean to sound selfish or uncaring she lowered her head in shame. "its okay sakura. I'm going to have to ask you to research possible ways to help naruto with being blind the library may hold some answers." tsunade lifted her head only for a moment to make eye contact, sakura nodded.

"from looking at your reports it looks as if the ninja who did this was extremely powerful and dangerous as he escaped and managed to seriously injure naruto and immobilized sasuke correct?" the hokage sat back in her chair this time to give team 7 her full attention. "correct, while they were a group it seems the man who engaged sasuke was most likely their leader seeing as he was many levels stronger." kakashi stated while he still sounded bored and uninterested his posture was indeed interested. "i see. Kakashi I'm placing you leader of the anbu squad which will set out two days from now and effectively capture the man. Seeing as he cast the jutsu we may need to interrogate him. He could have knowledge of undoing the jutsu to naruto's eyes. I want you ready and prepared to leave with in two days." kakashi also nodded.

Sasuke glared at tsunade. This was the mission he wanted to do he wanted to kill the man who did this to naruto or at least inflict serious damage the hokage seemed to have other plans thou. "I've decided naruto will be staying at your house sasuke, well just for the time being" sakura and the raven lifted their heads. "what?" the girl asked.

"once naruto is out of the hospital which looks to be the next two days, he will not be able to stay in his apartment his home is dangerous with out anyone watching him he also lives two floors off stable ground." the hokage tapped her chin thinking. "he cant be at sakuras simply because she is a women with her own needs. Kakashi is out of the question because he is a pervert and will we away on the anbu mission. Sasuke your home is perfect, its open with a lot of room. I know this is asking a lot but someone needs to watch naruto he wont be able to see were he is going or what he is doing"

"I'm fine with it" sasuke spoke much to every ones surprise. "really? I was willing to bribe you and everything. You do understand thou that naruto will be under a lot of emotional stress while he seems happy now his moods will swing. Also you understand that he needs almost 24 hour watching? At least until he learns to move around properly." tsunade knew of the pairs strange friendship but it was very rare for the uchiha to agree with anything let alone allow anyone inside his house.

"i said its fine." sasuke repeated he understood what he needed to do, he wasn't too bothered he knew it would be hard and tiring but if naruto had stuck his neck out for him many of times then this time sasuke would try to be of some help just in his own uchiha style.


End file.
